


美人

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, 拆文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 内容：Alien拆击倒。
Relationships: Knock Out (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Series: [TF]本体相关 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722
Kudos: 1





	美人

内容：Alien拆击倒。

油吧终究是吵闹的，可今天的吧台却格外安静，仿佛与周围的喧嚣割裂开似的。  
越靠近中段，交流便愈少，机也愈少，难得的异象不免让Alien眺向源头。  
亮艳的鲜红色确保所有人第一眼只能看到他。引擎盖附近带着德国肌肉车的侵略性，侧面充斥着意大利味的唯美，融合在一起却不会感到违和，极为漂亮。仅仅是背影就镇住不少机。  
击倒，虽为技术高超的医官，却被外界一致认为是阴鸷狡诈，蛇蝎之徒。刚得自由身没多久的Alien哪会晓得这些。  
周围人的眼神如同在劝说他不要轻举妄动，可Alien毫无在乎，过了这村就没这店了，他可不愿错失这别人拱手相让的机会，遂抬手示意酒保他想请美人一杯高淳，完全没想过对方要是普通机，哪能轮得到他这小子动手。  
盛满液体的杯子上到阿斯顿马丁面前时，酒保似乎顺便在其耳边道了句什么，收礼者毫无反应，空闲的手在桌边漫无目的的敲击着，好像他才是这里的主人。  
四周的空气充满怜悯的臭味，Alien却越战越勇，携着杯子起身靠近击倒。周围人是大跌眼镜，无不露出惊讶与不悦，却带着丝敬佩。  
这一切犹如耗尽了Alien的全部勇气，在击倒身旁坐下时就将刚准备的客套话忘得一干二净。屏幕的好处一展无余，还好他没有脸，别人都以为他是在摆架子呢，否则他那透红的脸肯定要受众人耻笑好几天。为继续详装镇定，Alien选择微微打开口器，用内槽齿抿下手里的劣等高淳，脑子里却有半途而废之意。  
氛围又变了，一个个皱起的眉头表达着强烈的不满——麻烦有点自知之明，这副怪样别想着勾搭别人了。可屏幕一转向他们，这些情绪却全烟消云散，一个个自觉地回过头。  
当他再次暗中瞥向击倒时，终于看清他的脸庞。冷漠的神态让视线所及都硬冷不堪。  
几天后他才会回忆起自己随后用面屏盯着对方的行为该有多冒犯，但实在是太值得了，因为一切都尽收眼底。  
击倒右手拖着下巴的怠惰与左手的情形完全相反，似猫一般优雅，径直将爪子停在那满杯的酒上，蜻蜓点水，压下中指沾上点滴高淳。目光终于在Alien身上停留了一会，还是一样的冷峻。微张的嘴露出截雪白的牙齿，藏在里处的小舌露出舌尖，迅速舔向那滴高淳，被挤压的柔软努力贴合着金属的形状。  
明知自己无需呼吸的Alien却猛灌了一口气。

暖昧，次能量液的味道在狭小隔间里叫嚣着。  
眼前机的双腿之间终于潮湿滚烫起来，Alien已不剩多少耐心便用力将自己整根送入，一路碾压着甬道。左掌不急不缓地揉摸着红色铝制机体上的纹理。他可真轻，能让体质一般的Alien轻松抬起他的身子。  
接口内的细嫩软金属即刻收缩， 死死缠上体内异物，惹得Alien一愣，暗淡的屏幕微微抬起，望向始作俑者。Alien并没有惧怕击倒，但还是忍不住讨好眼前的陌生美人，不想留下粗暴没情调的印象。  
红色阿斯顿马丁倒是直接瞪回去，并用两根手指摩挲着接口附近紧绷的金属，些许放松了的入口渗出点点对接液，让Alien滑进更深处，“继续呀。”  
得到许可，Alien干脆抓紧击倒的腰，开始挺腰抽插。真想再听听他的声音，真是个尤物。  
肢体碰撞，想象中的甜腻呻吟并没有出现，只有略显急促的喘气声，但时不时滴在大腿上的冷凝液暗示着他做的还不错。  
击倒扶上Alien的肩，嫌弃速度还不够快般主动扭摆腰肢。另一只手则配合着打哈欠的动作掩向嘴巴，“亲爱的，你这样可不够啊。”  
他突然不想击倒再张嘴说话了。

刚准备发起的再一波进攻被打断，刚要吐出的内槽齿被硬生生憋回嘴里。  
暗色机体被突入而来的、不属于两人的气味吓得一僵，竟不能动弹。  
“哈哈哈，兄弟们等我回来继续喝，人老了小兄弟也不禁用啊！”粗狂的声音在晃过周围一圈后便止住了。  
两台交织在一起的机过于安静。  
一秒，两秒，三秒。  
Alien不满地撇撇身后，真像能看到外来者似的。杀意笼起，左爪紧握。  
击倒倒像是起了兴致，低笑一声。尖锐的指尖趁机探向Alien的后背，轻轻划过，留下一丝丝划痕，扯回Alien的注意力与暴露无遗的不快。  
俊美的脸庞贴向毫无生气的面屏，调笑的意味不言而喻，慵懒性感的声线则更是衬托出这点，“小子，我可没允许你分心呐。”  
恶意的夹紧差点让Alien缴械投降，宛如让戒瘾多年的酒徒重新闻到浓烈刺鼻的酒精味，重新进入狂热状态，无力再分心。  
蛮狠的动作是Alien的回应——恼羞成怒。只有踮着的一只脚踩在地上让击倒除了更加靠向Alien以外没有其他选择，现在，每一次推入都接着内里的颤抖与撞击声。  
美人泄出的短促喘息已满足不了Alien，可过分的上头让他淡忘了什么，导致进展缓慢。  
最终还是击倒拉着Alien的爪子攀上自己的被遗忘许久的性器，失望地抚摸着Alien的脸颊。  
击倒的小腹跟着呼吸一起一伏，输出管不受控制的靠向凉意，冰凉的套弄与爱抚让他颇为满意，还算是孺子可教也吧。  
动作的不受掌控预示着即将到来的终点，可Alien的指尖模仿着击倒之前做的“好事”，在输出管的前端打着转，低微的刮擦声入耳。  
击倒怜爱的在面屏上留下淡淡一吻，迷失在鲜红色光学镜里的Alien却没有注意到。  
好似涌出来了些液体。


End file.
